Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle body structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to reinforcement of a pillar structure in a vehicle body structure.
Background Information
Vehicles are continually being redesigned to improve narrow offset and roof crush test performance. Such redesigns can include improvements to the vehicle body structure, including improvements to the pillar structures (e.g., the A-pillars, the B-pillars, etc.). One challenge involves improving narrow offset and roof crush test performance a vehicle frame structure without appreciably increasing the cost of producing the vehicle.